Shelter From The Rain
by DonnaCullen84
Summary: The set up is a few years after Breaking Dawn, Carlisle found himself divorced, hear-broken. Alice has a vision of Carlisle being happy in the future with his real mate, Donna, a petite woman living in Vermont. Carlisle is repulsed by her because he wants Esme back. Will both of them find strength to move on from their past? Carlisle/OC. Not a Mary Sue. Rated M for fluffy lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Twilight was written by Stephanie Meyer. I am just borrowing her characters for my entertainment. All unfamiliar characters are my own.

I also want to thank my friend 0arcadiaelle0 for inspiring me with "soft and squeeze-able" Carlisle ;) Also, I want to thank Melliemellie for being my beta. You are awesome!

* * *

**Summary:** A couple of years after the battle-that-never-was in Breaking Dawn, Carlisle found himself divorced, heart-broken, and making anyone near him miserable. While living with Alice and Jasper, he quit his job working as an ER doctor as it became a chore for him. Until one day Alice has a vision of Carlisle being happy in the not-too-distant-future with is _real mate_, Donna a human living in Stowe, Vermont.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

**Alice's POV **

I felt so bad for Carlisle. It has been a little over a year now and he still can't move on since Esme asked him for a divorce. Esme was on a little 1 week camping trip to Colorado with Edward, Bella, Renesmee and Jacob. While on this trip, Esme found her real mate. Ricardo from Costa Rica. She never returned with the family to Forks, instead, she had Jenks send the divorce papers to Carlisle.

Jazz doesn't know how much longer he can handle the emotional roller-coaster that Carlisle is emanating, but it's really making him wary. Sadness. Guilt. Depression. Anger. Longing... and more sadness. Jasper and I are up to the point now that we have to, quiet literally, drag Carlisle with us when we hunt in the Olympic Peninsula. He is starving himself, thinking that Esme is going to run back to him if she sees how shaken up he truly is. Sad truth is, that will never happen. As of now, I see nothing in the future for Carlisle, it's all hazy.

Carlisle is a little different to Jasper and I. Yes, we are vampires, but Carlisle is part of a rare breed of vampires. He has a soft body, while Jasper and I and well... the majority of other vampires, are stone-hard bodies. His skin in the sun, instead of sparkling, displays a reaction much like a person with heat stroke, red blotches. His skin is soft to the touch, and feels just the same as a normal human, but much paler. Carlisle has the ability to cry venom when he feels emotional, just like a human. He can also eat minimal amounts of leafy vegetation without feeling sick, but like all vampires, he prefers blood... or in our case, animal blood. After months of dealing with his grief, I finally decide I need to say something.

"Carlisle," I knock loudly at his office door, "we need to talk." I give him a stern, no-nonsense look. He just stares at his hands in his lap. The dark circles under his eyes and the venom tears in his eyes as he sniffs his nose, tells me that he has been crying for hours. "I _can't_ stand to see you like this. You've been wallowing in self-pity for over a year now." Still, I feel like I'm talking to a statue, watching Carlisle look so uncharacteristic. The frown on his face, he looked like a little boy, it would make you think I just kicked his favorite puppy or took his toys from him. I walk slowly up to his desk and to Carlisle's side where he is sitting. I squat down below his level so I could catch his eyes. His dark amber-gold eyes shifted slightly to catch mine. I smile a little to see if he would copy me. I see a slight smile before he takes his bottom lip between his teeth. I sigh in defeat, then shock at the sound I hear vocalizing from Carlisle's body.

"What can I do Alice?" barely above a whisper. He is finally speaking, praise the Lord! "Esme is... was my mate. I thought she was _my mate_. I thought we were happy after being together for a little over a century. I want to move on, but I don't know how to." He sighs in defeat.

"I know Carlisle, I know," I rub his knee soothingly. "Do you think that maybe a change in scenery may help?" I offer as a possible idea. His eyes light up as he tilts his head in my direction. A slight smile appears on his lips.

I suddenly have a vision. Somewhere on the New England coast, Carlisle and a short woman, maybe in her late 20s to early 30s, with dirty blond hair. Despite how average she appears physically, both her and Carlisle look very very happy together, holding hands while laying in the grass together watching two little children running, chasing each other. "I think we need to pack our belongings and let Bella, Edward and Renesmee know we are moving to the east coast. I'll go do some research and find us a nice house to move into and then start packing."

"Where are we going... and what did you see?" Carlisle looks at me, confusion etched into his handsome face.

"Carlisle, I had a vision that we found your mate," I brush my right thumb over his cheek affectionately and smile knowingly into his eyes. "You will be very happy, I think all _four_ of us will be very happy. What do you say we go find _your_ mate?" I kiss his forehead as I get up to leave.

"Ok," the patriarch of the Cullen coven smiles with a little reserve. "I can't say I've ever been disappointed in your visions, Alice."

"Carlisle, please," I giggle teasingly, "It never fails you complain, every ten years or so, when I insist that you update your wardrobe because it's out of date!" Carlisle goes to interrupt me, "I swear, if I wasn't living with you, I have no doubt you'd still be wearing bell-bottoms!"

"Thank you Alice, I love you too!" Carlisle laughs, shaking his head. I have a skip to my step as I make my way out of the office/study room and I close the door to leave Carlisle to his own thoughts.

I make my way over to Jasper while he reads a news article about some old journals that were found in someone's attic dating back to the Civil war. He looks up at me, silently asking if I made progress with Carlisle, "I think we might have the old Carlisle back. We are moving!" I hug Jasper tight.

* * *

A/N: This is my very first attempt at writing a fanfic on here. So please keep that in mind while criticizing my writing here. Tell me your thoughts on how I'm portraying Carlisle and the other characters here. In the next chapter, we will be meeting Donna before the Cullens come to Stowe, a quaint little town up in the mountains of Vermont. It is very much like Forks in that it is small in population, very secluded, and has a lot of wildlife for the vampires to drink from. I hope you enjoy this story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Letting Go Of The Past **

**Donna's POV **

I love living in my bubble of life in this small town of Stowe, Vermont. I see the news every day where there are people getting shot on a street corner in Providence and bombs going off in Boston. But here in little Stowe? The biggest thrills we get are kids getting arrested at college for possessing marijuana or getting snowed in because of 6 feet of snow!

Let me introduce myself. My name is Donna Garofano. I am 29, 5 feet short, and I have dirty-blonde hair. Most people would say I look healthy, but I look in the mirror and I see a short girl with big boobs and slightly over weight. What guy would want me? No wonder I'm still a virgin! The fact that I still live with both of my parents isn't even part of the problem, I just have self-esteem issues.

My father, Robert, or Bobby, as he likes to be called, is a retired civil engineer and still works part-time at the Navy base in Connecticut.

My mother recently got a job working as a medical receptionist at Stowe General Hospital. She loves her job and can't stop talking about the new doctor at the hospital... Carter... Carlton... Carlisle? Yes, Carlisle is his name. Doctor Carlisle Cullen. He and his family just moved into town last month. I haven't met the guy yet, but mom keeps on inviting him over for dinner so I can meet him. She says he is the most polite and sweetest man she has ever met, besides my father. She also says that Carlisle is so handsome and his voice sounds like an angel.

I suddenly feel someone tapping my shoulder... I shake my head... _Ugh, having an Adult ADD moment here!_

"Sorry, Steve," I say as I nod to my manager and bring my attention back to my customers in line at the Stop & Shop grocery store. Every day at work seemed like it was on autopilot, nothing new, always the same. I have several college degrees and all I can show for them was a few movie credits as a Production Assistant, working at the Jelly Stone Campground, and a few other odd jobs. My real passion is filmmaking... But here I am, the lowly cashier, still looking for an awesome paying job... and looking for a boyfriend I can one day call my husband. Have I mentioned that I've never been kissed, never been on a date, never been asked out on a date? I've asked men out for a casual date (you know, nothing serious), but all I got back was "Sweetie, you are nice and that is so kind of you to offer. But I kind of have plans tonight, maybe some other time?" I should write a book called "Don't Believe A Man When He Says..." I have a whole laundry list of promises from men to me that have left me heart-broken. After the last guy who broke my heart, I don't plan to give it away so easily again.

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I see two blonde men and a short dark brunette woman come up to stand in my check-out line. The man with the light blond hair looks so handsome and sophisticated. As I continue serving the customer in front of me, I can't help the pull of needing to look in the seemingly lonely blond man's direction. I glance in his direction every minute or so, so it's not obvious that I'm looking at him. He keeps averting his eyes away from me and I see a painful expression on his face. His right hand is rubbing circles around his chest as if he is having heartburn or something, the small pixie-like girl giving him questioning looks as she whispers to him. I give my customer her receipt and then I look at my watch realizing just how late in the evening it is. Just past 9 pm and I get off work at 9:30 Yay! I give my attention to the interesting family in front of me.

"Um hi... Um, do you have a discount card you would like me to swipe?" _Real smooth, Donna, real smooth! Try breathing now!_ The diminutive pixie girl giggles and I swear her voice is like wind-chimes.

"No we don't. I'll have my big brother come in to pick one up tomorrow on his way home from work. We just moved here last month and my brother keeps forgetting to order a discount card." She slaps the back of the tall handsome blond on her left, earning a cough from him. I notice his and the girl's eyes are a beautiful shade of golden amber, not a color you see very often. Come to think of it, I can't think of a time I saw anyone with golden eyes. The other man next to her looks like he isn't doing too well either, very sickly. I notice his eyes look almost black or dark brown.

"That's ok, I'll put a card in for you," I smile, "Is your friend going to be alright? He doesn't look good. Should I...?" the man cuts me off.

"I'm ok ma'am. I'm a-just gonna go out side for some fresh air if y'all don't mind?" He says with a southern draw, looking from me to the girl next to him. The girl tells him, Jazz, that it's ok and they will be right out. She lets out a giggle before speaking to me.

"Don't mind Jazzy, he gets claustrophobic sometimes when he is indoors. I'm Alice by the way," she reached out her hand and I took her hand in mine in a friendly handshake. Luckily, there were no customers behind them so I could take my time getting to know these seemingly nice people.

"I'm Donna, it's nice to meet you Alice," I say as I ring up some items and let them slide down the conveyor belt.

"Jazz is my boyfriend and this," Alice places her hands on the arms of the handsome man next to her, "Is my older brother, Carlisle." She beams a bright smile up to his sad face.

"Um... Hi Carlisle, it's nice to meet you as well," I try to smile while not staring at the handsome man standing before me. _Geez Donna, could you act anymore like a teenage girl meeting her favorite actor?! Stop acting so lame! Breathe! _

"He's... He hasn't been feeling too well... I figured getting him out into some fresh air will do him some good. I just know we will be great friends," She looks back at me and silently mouths "divorced" to me. Immediately I frown and I didn't ask any further questions, not wanting to make Carlisle feel worse. I suddenly feel bad for the man, surely he did nothing wrong to deserve his wife leaving him. It was obvious from the look on his face that it was not a mutual divorce. Poor guy, I push back the urge to hug him out of pity.

Looking at the food I'm bagging, I think it's interesting that most of the snacks and produce that they are buying are items that I like to eat as well, perhaps we will be great friends after all. I let out a soft gasp as I suddenly feel a large, smooth hand gently caress mine as I reach for the bread and eggs.

"It's ok Miss Donna, I can bag this," I look up to see two big liquid golden pools look into mine apologetically. "Alice, you can go ahead and pay while I bag these items," he smiles to his sister. But his smile is never directed to me. Just as I fear, I befriend a sweet family with a sweet handsome man who doesn't reciprocate my feelings for him.

_Wait, what am I saying here? Am I really falling for this guy who I just barely met? We haven't even had a conversation! This is ridiculous, why does this happen to me? I always get attracted to emotionally unavailable men, but the men who are attracted to me are always either fat or ugly. WHY?!_

"That comes out to $152.04." I acknowledge the price as Alice swipes the card and gives her brother a glare. If I didn't know any better, I could have sworn I heard a growl emanate from Carlisle's chest as both brother and sister glare at each other for a few seconds. I don't say anything about it, knowing it was probably just my imagination. "Ok, here's your receipt and some coupons for your next visit," I hand the receipt and coupons to Alice. "You guys have a wonderful night. It was a pleasure meeting you both. I hope Jasper feels better."

"Thanks Donna, it's nice meeting friendly people here. You have such a cute little town," Alice beams. "I'll be sure to make my silly brother come in here often." Alice notices that Carlisle just walks outside with the carriage and without a word. Alice sighs, "I swear, he isn't normally like this. He's just... I don't know," she looks like she is about to cry, but no tears come out, "I just... I try taking care if Carlisle, watching over him... He's just really taking the divorce harder than Jasper and I originally thought." Alice gives me a sad smile. I just have an urge to ask.

"How long... I mean, how long has he been," I gulp, "divorced?" I hate saying the word. It is something that I never wish on my worst enemy.

"Umm," Alice sighs, "It's been a year and two weeks now." I don't need to say anything, the look of shock on my face was enough for Alice to know that I felt so bad for her brother. "He will get over if soon enough though, I can feel it," Alice smiles to me. "You should come over for dinner some time. I'll have Carlisle or I come here and invite you over when you are free some night." _I can't believe it that Alice is inviting me over for dinner with her handsome brother! Breathe, Donna, breathe!_

"Um... Sure, that would be awesome! Come in any time. I'm normally here either early in the mornings or late at night." With that, the pixie-like girl leaves the store with a skip in her step.

**Alice's POV**

15 minutes later we get back to our mansion and I can't hide my anger towards my sweet older brother. When we get inside, I watch as Carlisle broodingly walks to the stairs. If Carlisle wasn't the patriarch of this coven, I would slap him over the head several times for the decisions running through his mind right now. He wants Esme back and wants nothing to do with Donna.

"Carlisle, what the heck is wrong with you?!" I ask with anger in my voice. Carlisle goes quiet and a deep threatening growl emanates from his chest. I can tell he is edgy and irritable. Jasper clearly feels what is happening as he is standing in the kitchen. He sends waves of calmness towards Carlisle. I see Carlisle's tense body relax and I silently thank Jasper.

"You know I saw your decision and your near future. You think you can just up and leave, looking to claim Esme back as your mate?!" I yell, pointing my index finger on Carlisle's chest, "Well I have news for you, _play boy_, Esme _is not_ coming back, and Donna is _your_ soul mate!" Carlisle gasps and the deep guttural growl emanates from his chest again.

"No she's not! She can't be my soul mate... She's just a human... and... and didn't you take a look at her? She's..." Carlisle looks down at me angrily. He calms down again, but has a defeated expression on his face again and shakes his head. "I'm not mating with her Alice, she is nothing like Esme," he whispers. I don't know what to do. Never in my existence have I seen a centuries old vampire deny his true mate.

"Carlisle, I don't know what's going on in your head, but you need to clear it out. You have a beautiful mate who is waiting for you to give her some kind of acknowledgement. Both Jazz and I can already tell that she likes you, Carlisle, and it's not because of the vampire allure. She can see under all of this allure, the human Carlisle before he was changed, and she likes it... a lot. I know deep down you like Donna too, Carlisle. Are you just denying her because you're afraid to move on? Are you confused about your emotions that you feel towards Donna?" Carlisle breathes a sigh, nodding his head so minutely that no human eye could catch it. "You can't resist the mating pull without destroying yourself, so it won't help if you decide to run away." I give him a knowing look as I watch him turn around silently, sulking and making his way up the stairs to his room. The slamming of his door closing echoes through the mansion, followed by a thunderous growl of pain and suffering.

_Oh dear God, I pray that You give my brother strength and intelligence to get through this week... and help him get over this divorce soon so he can be happy!_

**Carlisle's POV**

I'm the patriarch of this coven! I growl to myself and hiss in pain as I feel my chest constrict and my head hurts. I fall limply to my bed, letting my head hit one of my many pillows.

Alice is right, I've been lying to myself since meeting Donna. I felt some type of emotion when I touched her hand. Was it love? I can't deny that I felt the mating pull to her. I didn't want that to happen yet, to fall in love again. Not so soon anyways.

I lay in my bed and think about everything that has happened so far since our move. I knew I should have said something to Donna, but I've talked to her mother several times while working in the hospital. She is a nice woman and one time invited me, as well as Alice and Jasper, over for dinner with her husband and Donna. I declined, as it was still so soon after we moved here. I notice that it's getting close to midnight. I decide that it's best to close my eyes and rest for a few hours, let my body and mind rejuvenate. Erase the negative emotions that are clouding my mind. I never meant to hurt Donna's feelings. But now I feel bad that I possibly did with how I acted in the grocery store, being nice one moment and being grumpy the next. I ponder if I should go apologize to her tomorrow in the store if she is there.

"I think that's a wonderful idea!" I hear Alice's cheerful, giggly voice. I sigh as I drag a pillow to hug to my body. From the undertones of Alice's voice, I can tell she knows something that I don't know. It slightly worries my mind, but for some reason, I'm smiling as I go into a light slumber.

* * *

**A/N:** For those who don't know, Adult ADD is Adult Attention Deficit Disorder. I was diagnosed with it when 10 years ago and still have it. So if you are doubting people have this issue, I have proof that I do!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey y'all! Sorry for the delay in posting chapter 3. I had a difficult time writing this as I would have ideas come to me just when I was at work and couldn't write down my thoughts. Then when I get home, I can't remember my ideas all that clearly ugh! Anyways, to make up for all the time you had to wait, the chapter ended up to be MUCH longer than I expected. I don't think you will be disappointed.

Just to clarify, yes, Carlisle is a little bit OOC right now. I didn't think this would be difficult to understand considering the trauma that Esme put our "sweeter than apple pie" Carlisle through! But I promise that some how (I'm not sure just yet) Donna, Alice and Jasper will figure out a way to get Carlisle back to his old self again soon ;)

Another note here. Am I going too slow with the romance here? Do you want Donna and Carlisle to start dating in the next couple chapters (like chapter 5 or 6) or wait a little later on? I'm not sure if you, the reader can tell from my writing, but Carlisle is still very deeply rooted in the Epescopalian/ Church of England and morals of 16th Century England. That being said, you will see Carlisle bring out his old British/good-mannered charm, along with the more modern habits that he has grown accustomed to (to not bring any unnecessary attention to him and the coven).

Ok, I'll stop yapping away here. Any questions about my version of Carlisle or any other questions you may have about the story, you can always PM here or write your questions in with your comments/ constructive criticisms. Now on with the show! Please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3: I Don't Want To Close My Eyes**

**Donna's POV**

"Oh C-carlisle... Carlisle... my dear, sweet Carlisle! Yes," I hiss my 'yes' slowly. "Right there... Mmm, keep it slow... please don't stop. Don't ever stop." I whisper in a sigh, feeling Carlisle's tongue, lips and fingers all over my most intimate of places on my curvy body. I feel his teeth nibbling on my overly sensitive bundle of nerves! He was making love to my body. My word! When I do find my voice again, I'll let him know he has my permission to love my body every day for the rest of our lives...

Just then, I don't feel Carlisle on me anymore. I'm very confused, so my eyes flutter open and I blink a few times. _Dammit! It was just a dream. A fantastic wonderful dream!_ I don't need to slide my fingers into my panties to notice that dream left me wet and horny! There was no sex, at least not yet anyways. We were both covered, he in his pajama pants and t-shirt, and I in my panties and t-shirt.

Gosh, he felt so good in my dream, as if he knew exactly what my body wanted and needed. He was slow, he just remained very close to me, rocking our clothed hips in small circles together and then he trailed kisses down my belly and pulling down my panties so he could trail more kisses down to my freshly shaved vulva. Mmm...

Wait, I just met the guy, I barely know anything about him, and I'm already lusting for him? Gosh, I'm pathetic! I turn my head and look at my clock, it's 9:30 am. I don't want to get up, I want to go back to that wonderful dream!

So I get up, shower and get dressed for the day. While I have my breakfast, I think about my dream from last night. I've never had such a vivid dream in my life and it was very clear that it was Carlisle face and fingers between my legs.

Ugh! I have to go to work today for 6 and a half hours, and I have to wait until I get home before I can attempt to relieve my sexually wound up body. All this over one man who just walked into my store to run havoc in my life? He might be divorced, but that doesn't mean he is emotionally available. _I always fall for the emotionally unavailable men, why?!_ I growl at myself.

**Carlisle's POV **

I can hardly work today in the ER. Every time I make myself concentrate on diagnosing and treating patients, my mind makes it's way to thinking of her... not of Esme, no. I'm thinking of Donna and the sad, heartbreaking look on her face kills me. The guilt is eating away at my soul.

"Yes Mrs. Cooper, I'll be right there with Jimmy in a moment. I just need to finish this paperwork." Jimmy is the pitcher for the Stowe High School varsity baseball team. He pulled his shoulder during practice. I volunteered to help assist the coach on weekends when I'm not obligated to be here. So, I know Jimmy pretty well and how passionate he is about playing baseball.

I walk to the room Jimmy is laying in and his mother is talking on the phone. I try to ignore the painful mating pull in my chest that becomes stronger and stronger as the hours pass today. My mind goes back to Donna again. I wonder if she has ever been in a relationship before. Jealousy boils in me at that thought of another man being with her. But since Donna is my true mate, I'll still love Donna no matter what her past was like. _Focus on your job Cullen, focus!_

I explain the medication to Jimmy and his mother. I see the look of defeat on his face when I tell him he can't pitch during the play-offs. Jimmy is a good kid though, he understands that he needs to heal or else he may have a permanent shoulder problem.

The next hour goes by and I physically feel pain jabbing at my dead heart in my chest as I think of how I behaved yesterday and my shallow thoughts of Donna's appearance. It will break my heart even more if Donna doesn't accept my apologies, which will make me wonder if she will take me as her mate. Why is it so difficult for me to accept Donna as my mate and move on from Esme?

**Donna's POV**

Good grief! Can this day go by any slower? It's nearing 7 pm which means it's almost time for my 15 minute break. I've been cashiering for 4 hours and for the past hour I've been putting away surplus. 15 minutes is not enough of a break for someone on a shift 6 and a half hours long, and on their feet!

Well, I can't really complain about putting away surplus. It gives me enough private time to think about my dream from last night while making myself look busy and occupied. I'm looking up at the top shelf of the cookie and crackers isle. Why does Pepperidge Farm have to have a zillion different kinds of cookies? Ah there it is! I place the box of assorted flavored Milano cookies on the shelf.

I sigh and go back to thinking about Carlisle, wondering how soft his large hands must feel. His eyes are different, and I noticed the same with Alice's and Jasper's eyes. I've never seen golden colored eyes before, but Carlisle's are the most beautiful shade of gold. Oh, and I'm so jealous of his hair! I have dirty blonde hair, but his is more like bleach blond. I want to run my fingers through his blond locks, they look so soft! He would have to bend down or be sitting since he is so tall. He must be at least a foot taller than me, maybe 6 feet... Suddenly **BAM!** I fall to the floor on my butt and I feel plain in my ankle. Taking in my surroundings, I realize I wasn't paying attention and slipped and fell on some spilled soda in the aisle.

"Ooch!" I hiss in pain, trying to move my right foot. Have you ever had so much pain that it makes you cry? Well, that's how I'm feeling now. "Steve, I need some help here on isle 7!" I call out to my supervisor. Why did my mind have to go wander when I should have been paying attention?

Steve comes over and mutters something like 'you're killing me, Donna.' But I ignore what he says as the pain in my ankle is enough of a distraction. He lifts me up and places me on one of the conveyer counters on the side with the bags.

"Hold on Donna. Dammit, I wonder if Doctor Cullen is still at the hospital or off today," he speaks more to himself than to me and leaves me alone for a minute or two looking for the first-aid kit.

Wait, Doctor Cullen is the doctor my mom keeps gushing to me about from the hospital. Still, I haven't met this Doctor Cullen yet, at least I don't think I have... Judging from how Steve relies on Doctor Cullen's presence, I can only guess he comes in often. Surely I would notice if a very handsome man came strutting in here every week, right?

**Carlisle's POV**

I look up at the clock, it's 7 pm. I'm free to leave this place I call my reason for existence. But since the talk I had with Alice last night and the rest I had afterwards, I was able to wake up this early morning feeling like I have a new reason to exist. Now, that reason is Donna. It must be the mating pull that changed my heart. Only problem now is I need to convince her that I'm truly sorry for being so rude yesterday. I am normally courteous and kind to everyone, so I have no excuse for my actions. My only hope is she will accept my deepest apologies.

I clock out and briskly make my way out, not before bidding goodnight to my medical transcriptionist, Barbara, Donna's mother.

"Barbara, here is the last of my notes. I trust you'll have a wonderful night," I smile with a wink and I hear her heart beat a little faster at my gesture.

"Thank you Doctor Cullen, and goodnight to you as well. Drive safely and tell your family I say hello." Barbara says sweetly with a smile on her face. No doubt, Donna inherited her pretty features from her mother.

I know it's due to my vampiric allure, but it makes me smile knowing I make Barbara happy and satisfied, at least a little bit, tonight when she goes home to her happy family.

Now, I make it down to the hospital staff garage. I feel a buzz in my pocket. It's signaling Alice sent me a message. I read it and smirk at her unnecessary urgency of the situation.

_You need to get to the store quickly. Donna sprained her ankle. Whatever you do, don't panic, stay calm. Donna will appreciate everything you do for her. BTW milk, no sugar ;)_

I have a smirk on my lips as I read the last part. Alice could tell that I smelt coffee on Donna's breath last night so I knew Donna loves coffee but I wasn't sure how she likes it.

I sigh. Of course I'll stay calm! I've had over 200 years of medical practice, a sprained ankle is minor compared to other injuries I've seen. Out of human habit, I yawn as I walk over to my black Mercedes after a long shift. I get in and drive the 30 minute distance to the grocery store. I park my car in the partially empty parking lot and leave my medical bag on the front passenger seat so I don't seem suspicious that I know about my precious mate's sprained ankle.

As I walk in through the automatic doors, I could hear Donna's fast heartbeat. It is much louder and clearer than any of the other heartbeats. I can also hear her crying in pain as her supervisor sees me walk in and ran up to me.

"Oh Doctor Cullen, I'm so glad to see you here!" I could see his name tag says STEVE, "One of my associates slid on something wet and sprained her ankle... well, at least I think it's sprained. Can you please come and take a look?" He is speaking so fast, I can tell he is nervous. But I understand everything he says. Just then, I see Donna. I whisper her name to myself in a volume no human could hear. She is perched up on one of the counters with the conveyer-belts, her right foot propped up on the ledge. She is trying to take her sock off, but it is easy to see she is in a lot of pain.

"Donna, how did this happen?" I ask as I approach her, taking her small foot gently in my hands. It is obvious to me, with her sock still on and feeling the heat from the swelling, that she sprained her ankle.

"Wait... Carlisle, what are you doing here? I didn't know you are a doctor," Donna asks, amazed that I came in. Looking at the shock on her face, it occurs to me that yesterday evening Alice didn't tell Donna that I am a doctor, or an emergency physician to be more exact. Donna squeezes her eyes shut and hisses in pain after carelessly bending her foot to the side. I take a hold on her foot as I caress her knee with my other hand. The floodgates open again, as fresh tears stream down her cheeks.

"Woah there sw- love," I catch myself as I almost call her sweetheart, so I chuckle to distract her from my embarrassment. Her tears start to diminish as I calm her down, "Just relax. I know this will hurt a little, but I need to take your sock off to assess the damage. It might help if you keep your eyes on mine, ok? I promise I'll be gentle," I say soothingly as I look directly into her dark blue eyes and point to my golden eyes. I smile softly as she moans and nods her head.

"Steve, can someone get me a small bag of frozen peas or a first-aid ice pack if you have one? I'll pay for the bag of peas if that's all you have available," I ask, looking over at Steve standing at the podium as he hangs up the phone.

"Sure, I'll be right back," Steve replies, running to the other side of the store. I give Donna a reassuring smile as I slowly take her sock off. Fear is quickly replaced by relief once I pull off her sock and caress her tender foot with my cool hands.

"See? That wasn't so bad, now was it?" I tease Donna, giving her a wink. She blushes and shakes her head no. Wait, am I flirting? I can't be flirting, can I? I look down to her foot so she can't see the embarrassed look on my face. Breathe Cullen, breath like a human! "From what I can feel, I say you have a sprained ankle," I caress her foot, feeling for any other sign of broken bones or torn ligaments. I take the frozen bag of peas wrapped in a cloth, and place it on Donna's injured foot, "Let's hold this in place and don't put any pressure on your foot. Do you take any medications?" I ask, looking into her deep blue eyes as she smiles at me shyly.

"Um, yeah. I take 40 mg of Adderall a day. If I'm not mistaken, I can't take NSAIDs with it," she blushes and I nod assuringly. Smart girl, she's not stupid knowing her medication that well. Despite her efforts to hide it, I can tell Donna is attracted to me. If only I wasn't such an ass yesterday!

"I'm gonna go run to my car and get you some Tylenol and a bandage to wrap your foot securely. You should feel better in two days," I caress her right knee.

"Thank you, Doctor Cullen," she says softly, "You are too kind to me." She places her hand on mine that is on her knee and I feel a soothing warmth enter my body. It's a very welcoming feeling and I can't help but smile at her kind words.

"Donna, you can call me Carlisle when we're outside the hospital," I smile and squeeze her hand gently. "I assure you, nothing gives me more pleasure than to mend people back to health because it's my job. I want to make sure you are healing properly and you are comfortable. I'll be right back in a minute," I can sense a heady smell enter into the air. It starts to cloud my other senses, making my knees quake under my weight. _Good God, it's Donna's arousal sent!_ I discreetly sniff the air, a pleasant mixture of hibiscus and strawberries with a hint of coconut, probably her shampoo. I need to get outside quickly before I mount and take her like mating lions, right here and now.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you surprised me showing up here and then to find out you are a doctor. You look too young to be a doctor, especially one to have the amount of knowledge you seem to have. I'm sure most, if not all, of your patients love you and your bedside manner" she's on to me, and if I could blush, I would right now. I'm very nervous about apologizing. She is acting like nothing happened yesterday, but I know I was not myself yesterday, acting like a complete ass. I run out and 5 minutes later I come back inside with my medical bag in my hand.

"How are you holding up now?" I ask Donna as I lift the frozen peas from her foot and notice the swelling has improved. Much better than I expected.

"It doesn't hurt as much any more, but my foot does feel numb a little. Is that a good thing or bad?" She asks, looking for eye contact.

"It's looking much better than I expected, actually. The swelling has gone down, but I'd keep ice on it for at least a few more hours. A numb feeling is expected with using ice packs. But if you would like, we can take a break from the ice so I can bandage your foot." I start to dry her small foot with the cloth in my hands.

"Thanks, it probably is a good idea to bandage my foot. But," she frowns. Oh, I hate to see my mate unhappy. "I won't be able to drive home with a sprained foot and I get off in an hour."

"I'll drive you home. I talked to Steve outside and we both think you are in no condition to work right now, so you are officially off the clock." I wink, hoping this news will make her smile. Yes! Just the reaction I was looking for. I start to unravel a bandage roll.

"Thank you Carlisle, I really don't want to trouble you as you probably have more important things..." I cut her off.

"Miss Donna, I'll have none of that. You are not trouble for me. Right now, you are my patient and under my care. It is my duty to see that you get home safely," I take her left hand in my right and I caress her knuckles softly as I look into her eyes. "It would be an honor and pleasure to drive you home."

"Ok," her voice squeaks. I do my best to not laugh at her shock so I give her a wink.

I retrieve her jacket and let her put it on while I take the rest of her items and I bring them to my car. I come back in and she looks ready to leave.

"Well that should be all. Are you ready to go? I hope you don't mind I carry you out there. You are in no condition to walk and I have no crutches in my car, so carrying you out there will have to do." I scoop my right arm under her knees and my other around her back, bridal style.

"Are you sure you can lift me? I'm not exactly a light weighted person," she says. It's clear she doesn't have very much self-esteem. So I try to lighten up the mood and tease her.

"Are you insinuating that I'm not strong enough to lift a full grown person and that I'm weak? I'll have you know that I do lift weights in my free-" she cuts me off giggling and teasingly hits my arm. Oh, I could get used to this laugh, it warms my dead heart.

"That's not what I meant Doctor- I mean, Carlisle. Never mind, lets just get out of here," she wraps her arms around my neck. So without another word, I lift her up with ease, of course since I am a vampire, and carry her out to my car.

"Let me know if your seat isn't warm enough for you," I say softly after Donna gives me the simple directions to her house.

"The temperature is perfect, Carlisle, thanks," she smiles over at me, fidgeting with her hands on the small cross on her necklace, slightly nervous. Her heart rate picks up a little. "I talked to my Mom and Dad on the phone when you were bringing my stuff out to the car. They are really happy that, out of all people, you're driving me home. They really trust you," I glance over at her. Why is she so nervous? "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I... I trust you also. I know it's strange, especially after knowing each other for a little more than 24 hours. But you... you're quiet possibly the kindest man I've ever known." _Oh, my sweet Donna. Do you not know how your kind words make my dead heart flutter with love, joy and peace?_ I dare not say this out loud. What should I say? Perhaps my silence isn't the best thing I could do now. What Donna says next surprises me. "Um... Mom just texted me saying she made soup and a fresh pot of coffee. She wants to know if you would like to stay for dinner. It would be just you and I since she and my dad need to go to bed for a good night's sleep as they have a early shift in the morning." _Of course Alice knew about this. That silly know-it-all pixie sister of mine!_

"Dinner with you would be lovely Donna," I go to squeeze her hand as it rests on the council, but I decide against that. I'm still unsure if she wants a relationship just yet and I'm scared out of my mind to even bring up that topic. I don't want to give Donna the idea that I like her. I'm still not sure if I'm really ready for a relationship just yet. We pull into the drive way and I park the car. "Hold on one second Donna, I'm not letting you walk until I check your foot tomorrow," I come around to the passenger side and open Donna's door. "I'll carry you in, ok?"

"Ok, I have beanbag chairs in the living room between the couch and the fireplace, if you want to sit me there." She says with a shy tone as I lift her out of the car and close the door with my foot, locking the doors with a push of a button.

"Carlisle, it's so good to see you here. I wish it was under better circumstances though," Barbara greets us at the front door... along with the most curious little white and tan dog I have ever met in my existence. "Happy, stay inside girl," she warns the dog who greets Donna and I with a friendly bark, before she starts to sniff my shoes and pants. "Donna sweetheart, are you ok? I'm so glad that Carlisle was there, I know how you hate hospitals."

"Good evening Barbara, I hope the next time I come over will be better circumstances. But either way, I am pleased to say that your daughter's condition is not as bad as it seemed to be at first," I explain to Barbara as I follow her into the living room and seat her on the beanbag chair next to the gas fireplace that her mother turned on.

"I'm so happy to hear this," Barbara kisses her daughter's forehead as Donna blushes. "Carlisle, Donna, there is soup and coffee in the kitchen, warm and ready when you want it. I'm going to bed for the night," she turns but pauses and turns back to us when she remembers something to say. "Oh and Carlisle, you are more than welcome to stay the night so you don't have to drive the long distance back home and then back to work. We are only a couple miles from the hospital, so I'll understand. Plus, I know you want to keep an eye out on Donna's ankle so it doesn't get irritated."

"Thank you Miss Barbara, I think we will be just fine and thank you for your hospitality." I smile and bow my head slightly, bidding her goodnight. After Barbara is in the bedroom, I grab two blankets from the couch. I turn to Donna and sit down next to her, covering her with a blanket. "Would you like for me to go to your room and retrieve your pajamas so you can change into them? I'll be in the kitchen getting dinner so you will have privacy."

"That is so sweet of you Carlisle," she sighs. "I really don't want to sleep in my uniform after wearing it for most of the day. I should have some long pajama pants and a large t-shirt in one of my drawers if you would like to change also." Oh, my true mate is so sweet to me. I resist the urge to lean in and kiss her for being so considerate and caring towards me. I give her a smile as I get up and make my way upstairs to her room. I find her a pink pajama dress that will not require her to put any pressure on her foot and I change into a t-shirt and her PATRIOTS pajama pants she mentioned to me. They fit me perfectly. I come back down to find Donna where I left her and I give her some privacy as she changed. I make my way into the kitchen and I make Donna and I two hot cups of coffee. I'm so glad that I'm a soft body vampire, or else this will be very awkward. I'm the only one in my coven who can drink coffee, tea and soup without the food tasting bad. I just need to bring up the food later on when I'm alone. I come back to Donna with her coffee, just as she likes it. I hope Alice was right.

"Donna, I made you a cup of coffee with milk, no sugar. You don't seem like the type of woman who likes sugar in her coffee. I hope you like how I made this for you," I wish I'm not so nervous and I try to stop myself from rambling, but it happens anyways. Luckily, Donna doesn't seem to notice.

"It's perfect Carlisle, thank you," her smile is so much bigger than I've seen it over the past couple hours. "I won't even bother to ask how you figured that out. You must have psychic powers or something." She giggles as she sips and looks at me over the coffee mug. Her blue eyes sparkling.

I nod to her, set my coffee down on the fireplace ledge and make my way back to the kitchen to make two bowls of soup. Within a couple minutes I'm back in the living room and I make myself comfortable sitting side by side with Donna in our pajamas, under the blankets.

We are sitting there in comfortable silence for a few minutes, just enjoying our soup, the sound of the wind blowing against the windows, and each other's company. Donna's whole right side from her thigh and up, was touching my body. For some reason, it feels right being this close to her, having her warmth heat my body.

"Donna, I have a confession I need to make to you," I say so softly, I'm not sure if Donna can hear me, but I dare not ruin this relaxed atmosphere we created together. A small smile appears on her face, "I know you think I planned to come into the store today to shop for groceries. But the truth is I planed to come in to apologize to you for how I behaved yesterday," her smile suddenly turned into a confused frown.

"What for? You didn't do anything wrong," she looked into my eyes finding the sadness under my smile. "I find you to be more polite than most men your age."

"Thank you, but I was completely out of character. I am usually very courteous to a fault... and yesterday? I don't know why I just left without saying goodbye or anything. I honestly don't know what happened. Just please forgive me for acting like a jerk, I..." I take an unnecessary breath out of habit as I can't bare to look into Donna's eyes now. I'm afraid of what her reaction will be, so I look down at my feet, in shame. Suddenly, Donna does something that I didn't expect. Leaning forwards towards me, she takes my face in her small warm hands and brushing my cool cheeks with her thumbs and fingers. I suddenly feel a single venomous tear run down my cheek as she brushes it away.

"Carlisle," she says softly, "There is no need to apologize for anything you did or didn't do yesterday. You were a perfect gentleman yesterday. Even more so tonight," she smiles. "Alice told me, after you left, that you normally don't act that way, but that you are starting to get over a divorce. I hope to never have to go through a divorce, but I can feel your pain and your hurt. I can tell you didn't want the divorce and that you still love her and think about her every moment of every day." Oh, how I wish I can tell Donna just how right she is. But I'm still in a bit of a shock that she tells me that I don't need to apologize. I don't push the topic any further. She keeps her eyes intently on my face, as she idly keeps brushing her thumbs softly on my cheeks, pouring her heart out to me and I willingly give in.

"I'm here for you Carlisle. If you ever need someone to listen to your worries and problems, or if you just need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here for you." I finally look into her eyes, all I see is complete sincerity and love in those deep blue eyes. I don't know what to say.

"Donna, I... I feel lost for words here," I take a deep breath. "I.. I feel truly moved by your words. I don't know how often you hear this, but believe me when I say you're words show me just how kind, caring, unassuming, and insightful a woman you truly are. You are a rarity to me," If I have the ability to blush, I would be right now after realizing what I just said. Now Donna is speechless and blushing also. _And dear Lord, she is beautiful when she blushes like this._ I decide that maybe this is a good time to end this conversation until tomorrow after I get off work, since she looks tired.

"Donna, why don't you rest your eyes, ok? You've had a long day and I think a good night's sleep will help heal your ankle," I help her scoot her body down so her foot is comfortable and her back is cradled by the chair. I adjust her pillow also so she doesn't get a cramp in her neck by morning. I lay down next to her as I cover us both under the blankets. Happy comes over to us, sniffs at both of our bodies in concern, and settles down to sleep next to Donna's feet.

"Carlisle?" She whispers and I hum in response. "Will you stay here with me tonight? I don't want to sleep alone," Just as I feared. Her body is responding to my vampire allure, just as Bella's did with Edward when she was human.

"Of course, Donna," I whisper softly in her ear. I feel her breathing slow as sleep takes her, "I don't plan to ever leave your side." I take my right hand and gently wrap my arm around Donna's waist. I close my eyes, enjoying the comfort of having my mate sleeping beside me.

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

_Then I kiss your eyes_

_And thank God we're together_

_I just want to stay with you in this moment forever_

_Forever and ever_

* * *

**N/A:** I realize that most animals are afraid of vampires. However, since I've made Carlisle slightly OCC, I figured I will also add this little twist. My dog, Happy, is very smart and senses that Carlisle is different than most vampires.

Carlisle has his preferences when it comes to drinking from animals such as deer, elk, and moose. He is very much immune to other sources of blood, either human or animal, besides the sources he has drank from in his long existence.

I think Carlisle and Happy would get along just fine if they met. So that is how it is in my story.


	4. Chapter 4

Oh dear faithful readers, I am _so sorry_ I have been absent for nearly over a month! I do have a very good reason for that... besides the fact that I work at a grocery store and November through January is our busiest time of the year with Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Year's, and of course the Super Bowl! I know... Yada, yada, yada!I know you guys will _**love**_ my biggest reason for my silence though, and will understand why. I explain it all at the end of the chapter.

By the way, I was slightly disappointed that I have had so many readers and only **15** reviews so far! _BOOO!_ You gals will only get chapter 5 if I get... 25 reviews. Pretty please... with Carlisle on top?

Anyways, please enjoy reading this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Getting To Know You**

**Donna's POV**

I wake up to hearing the birds outside the window and the sun is shining in my face. Ugh! I'm not a morning person. No matter how hard I try to be, it just doesn't work! Just now, I realize I am sleeping on the beanbag chair next to the fireplace and I remember yesterday. I turn to my right slowly, expecting a cool body nestled next to me. But, I realize I'm alone with my right foot wrapped up securely and neatly in a bandage. I turn over onto my stomach and take the pillow next to me that Carlisle slept on. I bury my nose into it and smile, smelling his scent.

_Mmm..._ Fresh maple leaves on a rainy day, a hint of chocolate, and a musky masculine aroma. I doubt I'll be washing this pillow any time soon, since I'll be cuddling with it each night I go to sleep.

Speaking of Carlisle, _where is he?_ He must have had to go work at the hospital early this morning. I sigh to myself.

I look on the coffee table and find a styrofoam cup of fresh Dunkin Donuts coffee. My favorite. Carlisle must have left this for me before he went to work. I take a sip. _Mmm... Just the way I like it._ I smile to myself.

I look down where his pillow was and I see something that really surprises me. An envelope with my name, _Miss. Donna Garofano_, written elegantly in an old English script. The envelope immediately puts a smile on my face. I know who wrote this letter. For some reason, it doesn't bother me that Carlisle has this other-worldliness about him. It's almost as if he was born in the wrong century, like he belongs in 16th century England with the young English men who kindly extend their hand out to escort a lady out a door or carriage... and have picnics with their girlfriend out in the park or in a grassy meadow.

I turn the white envelope over and I slowly pry it open with my index finger. Carefully, I take out the folded white paper and slowly unfold it, as I am a little afraid of what might be written. Glancing at the letter, I catch words that could only make me smile. Then I decide to read the whole letter in it's entirety from beginning to end.

_My Dearest Donna,_

_As you read this, I am most likely in my office with paperwork covering my desk, or I am possibly in surgery healing and saving the life of someone. Either way, I cannot deny that I am more than likely thinking of you and our time together last night._

_I apologize, as I regretfully had to leave early this morn to go to work at the hospital. You looked so peaceful sleeping, I did not dare to wake you from your slumber and address your sprained ankle. I took the liberty of buying you a cup of coffee before writing you this letter. I hope you found the coffee still warm._

_With that said, I plan to stop by your house again this evening, after work, to check on your healing progress. I trust you will abide by my suggestion and stay off your foot until I see that it is properly healed._

_Your mother informed me that she has crutches in the eves, so I took the liberty to bring them down for you to use. You will find them on the couch behind you. I trust you will stay safe using these crutches before I return._

_Your caring heart, kindness and insightfulness warms my heart, making me eager to see you again, to be in your company and forget about my worries. I hope you feel the same way. May God bless you._

_Sincerely, Carlisle Cullen_

_P.S.- If you experience discomfort in your ankle, or ever feel the need to talk to me, please don't hesitate to call or text my cell phone. You'll find my personal number on the back of this note._

I feel several tears roll down my cheeks and I sniffle my runny nose. I try to wipe away my tears, but they keep flowing as I near reading the ending to this beautifully written letter I hold in my hands. No one has ever written a more beautiful letter than this to me. I don't know if Carlisle realizes it, but he has made a place in my heart and I don't think I plan to kick him out anytime soon.

I look beside me on the couch. I find the crutches that Carlisle spoke of and I smile. I'm not sure if I'm ready to admit it out loud yet, but I think I'm developing a crush for this handsome doctor. I decide to send him a quick text to let him know I'm awake.

_Good morning, Carlisle. As you can see, I read your letter that was under your pillow. I'm feeling much better this morning, thanks to you. I think I'll take the crutches outside and go to the café for a little while, before you come over. What time do you plan to stop by? - D_

Two minutes pass by.

_Good morning, Love. I'm pleased to see you are awake and in good spirits :) That is an excellent idea to get outside for a few hours. Now that your ankle is feeling better, is it alright with you if I come over around 7? I hope that will not be much trouble. -C_

I think I'm melting into a puddle of goo from all of this sweet talk from Carlisle!

_Thank you Carlisle! Yes, 7 pm is perfect. I'll be resting on the couch with my foot propped up, waiting for you. -D_

Oh no! Did I just sound desperate? I hope he didn't read that text the wrong way!

_Alright, I shall see you at 7 then. I have to go back to my rounds. We will talk later ;) -C_

Ok, did that wink mean he was just_ flirting_ with me? I must be reading too much into this!

I get up off the floor and try using the crutches to help myself get to the staircase and that's where I notice my mom must have been thinking ahead of me earlier this morning. There, on the banister, is a set of bra and panties, along with my favorite jeans, a green and light blue striped polo blouse, socks that would fit over my wrapped ankle, and my left shoe.

So I, with some difficulty using one hand, carry my clothes to my parents bedroom and change quickly. It isn't long before I am ready to head on outside for the short walk, or hop- however you want to call it- to the little café, five blocks down the main road. It takes me a half hour to get there using my crutches, but I make it there in one piece. I am very happy to be there and not cooped up in the house!

I order my medium cup coffee and I wobble over to a little table by the window. Sitting down, I grab a Nicholas Sparks book off the shelf, _The Notebook_. I've watched the movie plenty of times, but never had the time to read the novel. The cashier comes over to my table, bringing me my coffee and I thank her.

Not ten minutes into reading the first chapter, I feel someone watching me out of the corner of my eye. I look up to find Alice standing a few feet from me and she giggles when I notice her.

"Donna, I knew it was you sitting there! May I?" she asks nodding, to the empty seat across from me.

"Sure Alice," I pat my hand on the table and put the book down, now interested in talking to her. "Come sit down. I've got a few hours to spare before your brother comes over to my house to check on my ankle." I've known Alice for a short time, yet I feel at ease with her as if we were friends for years! She returns my smile with a wink.

"Yes, I knew it!" her voice chimes like a pixie. I look at her with confusion and she can clearly read it on my face. "You have a thing for my brother!" she says in a taunting sing-song voice.

"What?" I scoff it off as I blush in embarrassment. I'm in so much denial and try to hide myself in the cup of coffee in front of me. Too bad the cup isn't big enough for me to jump inside and hide! "Why would you think such a thing?" I whisper to Alice accusingly. _Damn pixie!_

"Because of the look on your face when you mentioned Carlisle a minute ago," she emphasizes her brother's name with a smirk.

"What are you, two?" I ask, frustration getting to me and I sigh.

"No, for your information I'm 19 and I'm a college student at the University of Vermont!" She states in a matter-of-fact tone. "You can't deny it Donna, and you know it's true," She winks again.

"Fine, I like your brother! Ok?" I sigh and she gives me a pointed look like I'm not being completely honest. "Ok! I really, really like your brother," I say in defeat. "He has the sweetest, most handsome smile I've ever seen," I continue. "And his lips, my God! His lips are so sexy the way his bottom lip plumps out... and don't get me started on his butt..." I go to continue my rambling until Alice has enough. _I won in victory!_

"Alright!" she holds her hands up in defeat, "Enough, I get the picture! This is so gross, Carlisle is my brother, not my ex-boyfriend!" I smirk at her as she gives me an evil look. We are both quiet for a moment. While doing so, I notice something I didn't notice before. How pale Alice, Jasper, and Carlisle's skin is compared to the average Caucasian person. Even I have pale skin, but not this pale. Their eyes are something else. I notice Alice's gold eyes seem brighter today, but Carlisle's eyes seem to change different hues of gold to almost black. Odd.

Alice continues talking to me about her studying Fashion design and taking a couple courses this semester in introduction to Management and Marketing. I notice something else, she only stirs her coffee but doesn't drink any. Maybe Alice is waiting for her coffee to cool down? But wouldn't that mean she would at least try to eat the chocolate chip muffin she has on her plate? Once again, odd.

Alice gets up and asks the lady at the counter for a paper bag for her muffin and comes back sitting down in the same seat.

"I bought this muffin for my brother for when he comes home from work and checking on you," She eyes the paper bag I was studying. "I could drive you home and leave the muffin for you to give to Carlisle?" she states in a way that sounds like a question and a statement at the same time. I look and see that it's pouring down rain.

"I guess I'm not walking home if it's raining cats and dogs out there, huh?" I let out a small laugh that sets Alice to start laughing along with me. "You don't mind driving me home?" I ask, making sure she is sure about this.

"Of course, silly! I'll do anything for my friend," her giggles are contagious. "Hey, are you working this weekend?"

"No, Steve gave me the rest of the week off, if I'm not mistaken," I shake my head. "Why you ask?"

"I was thinking we could hang out at my place, order Chinese or pizza and watch movies. Do a sleepover, if you're up for it. I live with Carlisle and Jazz, so there is plenty of room!" she states enthusiastically and quickly takes a piece of paper and writes down a couple phone numbers. "That's my cell number, and that one is the house number," she says as she points to each of the numbers and hands the paper to me. I smile back at her.

"Of course I'd love to come over for a sleepover. I haven't been to one or invited to one in years. My friends in high school and college never thought I was cool enough to party," I smile then blush in embarrassment for admitting that bit of information.

"Well, I can assure you, Donna, that you are most definitely considered a friend of mine and Jasper's," Alice smiles brightly. "I can also say Carlisle considers you as a friend as well," she winks with a smile. "I would know, since the other night we met, he can't stop talking about how pretty you are," Alice says in a matter-of-fact tone. The look on my face goes from a smile, because her family considers me a friend, to utter shock as my jaw almost hit the floor.

"Oh, come on, Donna," she gets up from her seat and helps me stand up with the crutches. "The rain has stopped for a little while. Let's get you into my car and into your warm house before it starts to rain again." I nod in agreement, still baffled that Alice would be so forward as to tell me her brother _likes_ me and thinks I'm _pretty!_

...

It's been a half hour since Alice dropped me off at my house, paper bag with Carlisle's muffin in hand, and my crutches. I notice, glancing out the large picture window, that the rain turned into snow. It feels like I'm in the middle of a snow globe, watching the flakes swirling in every direction. I'm sitting on the couch with the fireplace going and coffee brewing when I receive a very sweet text from Carlisle.

_Would you like me to pick up something for dinner? I just left the hospital -C_

_Yes, please! I'm in the mood for chilli from Johnny's Steakhouse, if you don't mind ;) The snow is falling heavy, so drive safely. I have the coffee brewing and fireplace on too. -D_

I wanted to add "I'd be just as content snuggling with you by the fireplace." But I know better than to text him that.

_Anything for you, Donna. I'll be there in less than a half hour -C_

I realize, looking at my cellphone, that it is 6:30. I get up and make sure the front door is unlocked and I put Happy outside.

"Hey girl, you want to go out there to go pee-pee and wait for Carlisle?" I ask Happy as she wags her tail excitedly. I hook her to the lead we have attached to the porch. She hops outside and I close the door to keep the heat inside the house. I refill my coffee cup before settling back onto the couch. I hate not being able to go upstairs to my room, or doing much of anything since spraining my ankle. Well, at least it feels better than it did yesterday! I can't deny that Carlisle's presence alone helps me feel better. Heck, even having Alice around helps me feel better. Which makes me wonder, why do I feel different, in a good way, when I'm around the Cullen family?

While I'm in my musings, I don't realize how fast the past 20 minutes have flown by when I hear Happy barking at Carlisle, as if she is reprimanding him for coming back late. She can be, quiet literally, a bitch sometimes. I hear Carlisle's footsteps and him talking to Happy as he lets her back into the house.

"It's just me, Donna," Carlisle's velvety voice rings out in the kitchen. I can hear a smile in his tone.

"Hey there, Just Me," I giggle, rolling my eyes as I steady myself to get up and wobble over to the kitchen. I smell the rich aroma of the chilli in the air. "Mmm... Dinner smells so good!" I wobble over to the kitchen counter and take a closer whiff of the chili while Carlisle grabs two soup bowls. He turns to look at me and gives me a frown.

"Now Miss Donna, what did Dr. Cullen tell you this morning about not keeping weight on your foot until he looks at it?" Carlisle walks over to me, placing the bowls next to the soup and crosses his arms on his chest. I remember what Alice told me earlier about Carlisle showing some interest in me.

"Well, I..." gosh, _holy moly!_ I don't think a man has ever looked at me the way Carlisle is looking at me now. It's as if his golden eyes become liquid pools that sparkle when the light bounces of them just right. I can't help but smile at the adorable expression on his face.

"I was... my foot was feeling better after Alice dropped me off earlier. She met up with me at the cafe and drove me back here when it started to rain. She gave me a bag to give to you," I blush and Carlisle lets out a sigh as he lifts me up bridal style, with ease, and carries me back to the couch.

"Stay here while I make you a bowl of chilli. Would you like some cheddar cheese on top?" He gives me a grin as if he forgives me for not obeying his earlier instructions in the letter. I'd do anything for Carlisle to receive that grin again.

"Yes please," I give him a grin, "A nice thin layer of cheese on top will be perfect. I'll stay right here."

He winks at me. I feel my face blush and my body become aroused at the sight of him looking at me like that.

"I'll be right back." _Dang, he is gorgeous! I could lick... I mean look at him all day and never get bored!_ Not 5 minutes goes by and Carlisle was back, sitting next to me on the couch and hands me my bowl. We both eat in silence for what seems like forever, when it was only a few minutes. But the silence is killing me.

"Isn't this chilli the best?" I hum and realize just how lame that sounds. I'm not lying, the chilli tastes really good, but should I have kept that comment to myself in front of this handsome doctor sitting next to me? I can't think of what to say as I sit here, eating the chilli slowly as it is very hot to the touch. I will myself to look up at the handsome blond. He is smiling at me fondly, his golden eyes bright as ever.

"Yes it is," he looks down bashfully as if he is thinking about something that is on his mind. "Do you mind if I take a look at your ankle, then we can talk for a while and relax?"

"Sure Carlisle," I smile and he takes my bowl with his.

"I'll take these out to the kitchen and bring back my medical bag," Carlisle stands and walks out of the room while I sit up and take my shoe and socks off. I start to unravel the bandage from my right foot just as Carlisle walks back in with the medical bag in hand. "Ok, let me see how we are doing here, shall we?" Carlisle sits, crossing his legs in front of me on the rug. He starts to palpate my foot.

"I'm just feeling around your toes and ankle. Let me know if you feel any pain at all," he gives my foot a nice deep massage, getting his fingers into the tendons and muscles. _Gosh, it feels good! Is it possible to get an orgasm from a foot massage?_ Dang, Doctor Cullen is making me horny! I try not to moan in pleasure, but my vocal cords give me away. Which earns me the most adorable grin from Carlisle, and I blush. "I take that means your foot feels much better today?" Now I'm pretty sure my panties are getting wet.

"Yeah," ok, my voice makes a high pitched sound. I find it hard to say anything as I right myself from his intense gaze."Thank you Doctor Cullen," I whisper softly. "You are honestly the best doctor I've had in a very long time. I can't think of any other doctor at Stowe General Hospital I would trust my life with," I look deeply into his beautiful golden eyes.

"Which reminds me," I grab the paper bag Alice gave me and hand it to Carlisle. "Alice told me to give this to you, while we were at the café. I think it's a chocolate chip muffin in there." Carlisle nods while he is deep in thought and places the bag on the coffee table. He sits down on the couch where he was before.

"Donna, do you mind if I ask you something... something um, personal?" He looks up into my eyes shyly. I swallow and nod wordlessly.

"Anything Carlisle," I take my free right hand and I caress his left. "You remember what I said yesterday, I want to be your friend, a shoulder for you to cry on. I'm not going to judge, tell me anything that worries you. Be as open as you want to be with me. Ask me anything you want and I will be as truthful as I can be." I look deep into Carlisle eyes. I don't realize until that moment that we are both holding each others hands. Well, my hands are much smaller so it looks like Carlisle is holding mine in his large hands.

"Thanks Donna," he sighs quietly. "I was wondering if... if," he looks away from my eyes and to the tv across the room from us. "Um, I feel like I've known you for a life time, yet I don't know much of anything about you. Do you mind telling me about yourself, anything at all?" He looks beside himself, uneasy and shy. I take my right hand out of his and I caress his left cheek. His skin is cool and smooth to the touch. I notice how clear it is, not a blemish in sight. I'm jealous!

"Of course I will, I feel embarrassed now since I haven't offered to tell you," I blush a little and let Carlisle hold my hands again,"But I'll tell you, now that you asked." He surprises me by gently pulling me to him so I rest my back against his chest, weaving our hands together under the warm throw blanket that covers us. He did this without interrupting me while I speak.

"Well, let's see. I was born and grew up mostly in Connecticut, but for the first year of my life, my father was relocated for his Navy civil servant job in Port Angles, Washington state. Then when I was 2, we moved back to Mystic, Connecticut. It wasn't until about 5 years ago, my father decided to retire fully and we moved here to Stowe after I graduated from college." I smile and squeeze Carlisle's hand. I don't know why I made that gesture, but somehow, it just felt right. "What else do you want to know?" I look over at his eyes.

"Do you have a favorite flower? Do you like to listen to classical music?" He asks gently.

"My favorite flower would have to be carnations, because that is what my last name means in Italian. I love listening to classical music, but my favorite genre would have to be country. I also prefer thin crust pizza, regular pizza crust is too doughy for me." I make a funny face and have both of us giggling. I hum while tapping my finger on my lips thinking of something to say.

"Oh, you will appreciate me saying this since you are a doctor," I say teasing Carlisle and squeezing his hand. "I'm allergic to latex and tobacco smoke, they both make me asthmatic." I brush my warm hands in his. I notice his hands are warm now. Maybe Carlisle has a blood circulation problem that makes his hands cold.

"You are a very interesting woman. What you've told me makes me want to learn more about you. You know that, Donna?" Carlisle asks me as he concentrates on brushing his left hand fingers through my hair. The movement relaxes me. I hum in agreement and giggle, as I kiss the knuckles on his right hand.

"I'll tell you more about me another day. But right now I think it's my turn to start asking questions," I turn slightly to get more comfortable in Carlisle's arms.

"Ask away, Love," I feel his left hand glide down my arm to rest on the skin of my left hip bone, that managed to peak out of my pajama pants. _How did that happen?_

"I noticed a slight British accent. So I know you aren't originally from around here. Where were you born and raised? Why did you choose to be a doctor?" I ask, carefully choosing not to ask about his previous marriage. I would feel awful and I don't want to stir up bad memories from his past, I'd rather wait until Carlisle feels comfortable bringing that topic up. For now though, I'm perfectly content where we are in this conversation, and it looks like Carlisle is pretty content also. He keeps his left hand on my hip while his thumb is lazily brushing back and forth on my skin. Carlisle surprises me by taking my small right hand in his larger one and lifting it to his lips.

"Well, I was born and raised in the beautiful city of London, England," he speaks softly against my skin as if kissing each of my fingers and knuckles while his eyes close for a moment and then looks at me.

"Mmm... So you are a British boy. I like your accent... Yours is very soft, not harsh. Did you enjoy reading Shakespeare and Dickens?" I'm surprised at both his affectionate gestures and where he is from. At least that gives me a good reason for his appreciative sense of propriety. He nods his head and smiles.

"Yes, Love. I enjoyed reading Shakespeare as a young lad and I still enjoy reading his sonnets and plays to this day. On occasion I'll read Dickens," I give Carlisle a shy smile and squeeze his hand just enough to let him know that I appreciate his gesture. He hums and nods his head before he continues speaking while slowly kissing my hand as I feel like I'm just melting into his body.

"I never met my mother, as she died while giving birth to me," I catch the sadness in his face before Carlisle closes his eyes. I give him an apologetic look, mouthing 'I'm sorry' and kiss his right hand that still holds mine. "My father was an Anglican pastor. So, growing up, it was drilled into my mind that I am obligated to become a pastor and take over my father's church." I feel his left hand glide up a little on my torso as his hand settles on my ribs. "But, when I turned 16, and studied for a year in college, I told my father that I would much rather become a medical doctor. He told me he needed to pray about it and he was silent for a few days maybe a week. Eventually, he gave into my desire, giving me his blessing and consent." Carlisle laughs a little at the memory. I can tell that it has probably been a long time since he had a good laugh, so I join in his laughter. I feel his left hand grip onto my chubby belly, and I squeal.

"Hey, I'm ticklish there!" I say during my fit of laughter.

"Oh, really? Where else are you ticklish?" Carlisle says in a teasing voice.

"Nope, I'm not going to say," I declare. "I'm not done asking you questions." I lay my right palm on his check affectionately as I look up into his handsome face.

"What is it? Ask me anything," he says so softly in a whisper. If we weren't so close, I probably wouldn't have heard him. I brush my thumb, index and middle fingers across his smooth cheek and I look down at his lips as he speaks. I have a urge to kiss his beautiful lips. Especially after what Alice told me about Carlisle's desire for me.

"Why did you decide to become a doctor? You must have been like a child prodigy, right? You look much younger than 30, at least in your early 20s. Yet you are so talented with your hands." I ask as I kiss his fingers I'm holding and I close my eyes, listening to him speak.

"Right," he sighs deeply and I feel his breath in my hair. "You have me there, Love. I graduated from high school at 15 and went on to study medicine in university and did my residency in Seattle, where I met my ex-wife Esme." I look up to see a pained expression on Carlisle's handsome face and I caress his lips gently with my fingers, to coax him to continue.

"I decided to become a doctor because I want to help people. Save them from a death they don't deserve. I also became a doctor partly because of my mother's death when I was born. I never want a baby, a child, to have to grow up without knowing their mother or their father. I'll spend the rest of my life doing what I can to make advancements in medicine to help save people's lives." He ends, looking down into my eyes, while gently caressing my belly under the blanket with his left hand. I don't know what to say, as I find his elegant voice mesmerizing to my ears. I don't know what comes over me. I turn on my stomach so I'm laying in an awkward position on top of Carlisle now. But he doesn't seem to be bothered by me being in this position. I notice how his eyes sparkle in the dim light of the room. That kind of sparkle that happens when someone is falling in love. I lean up a little and brush my fingers of my right hand through his blond locks, his hair is so much softer than it looks.

"Has anyone ever told you just how amazing you are, Carlisle?" I ask him and he gives me a look of disappointment.

"No, no one has ever told me. I..." he chooses his words carefully. "Suppose I am. I don't like to think of myself that way. I work to save lives, it is my calling. I don't help people to right myself as a good person. I am nowhere close to be called a saint." Carlisle says to me before opening his eyes. To say I'm shocked, would be an understatement. Carlisle's eyes are no longer bright gold, but more of a brownish copper color. How did that happen? I go to ask him about his eyes changing color, but Carlisle starts to move his face closer to mine licking his lips. _Is he about to kiss me?_

"Donna, may...?" he goes to ask me a question, but we both hear a car pulling up the drive way, "I think your parents are home." I immediately sit up straight on the far opposite side of the couch.

"Ummm..." I go to say something but I don't know what to say.

"I... I sh-should start going now. Ummm... Alice and Jasper must be wondering where I am... an-and I'm sure you are tired and need your rest." Carlisle stutters as he is trying to get his shoes on and his medical bag packed. He is so cute when he is all flustered! I look over and see the bag Alice gave me to give to Carlisle. I pick it up and hand it to him.

"Here, don't forget your chocolate chip muffin for work in the morning." I say while standing up and we hear the front door open.

"You know what, Donna? I would rather you keep the muffin. Have it for breakfast in the morning." He places his hand gently over mine on the bag. "I- I should really get going," he backs away towards the kitchen.

"Wait, Carlisle," he stops in the kitchen just as my mom enters. "Thank you, for... everything, bandaging my ankle and buying dinner for us. I really enjoy spending time with you alone. You are too kind to me." I smile sheepishly.

"It was my pleasure to ensure your health Miss Garofano," he says while glancing over at my mom. "Be sure to text or call me if you ever need me." He hurries out the front door as if he is trying to get away from someone or something that might find him.

"Ok," I look at my mom with wide eyes. "I have no clue what that was about. He was fine before you and Dad pulled in though."

I pull out my cell phone and send a text to Alice.

_I don't know what happened. But your brother just left my house with a look of panic in his eyes. Let me know if he arrives at your house safely. -Donna._

**Carlisle's POV**

As I drive home away from my mate, I feel the mating pull along with the burning in my throat. My thirst is becoming almost unbearable as it has been a little over a week since my last hunt...

I smile to myself, thinking back to the past couple days. If you asked me a month ago if I would be happy again, I would have said "Never, never again will I trust another soul who only claims to love me. Never again will I be happy."

Oh, but the moment I laid my attention on those shy dark blue eyes, rosy red cheeks, and smile that made me weak in the knees, I knew something huge would happen since we moved to this little town.

She is a tiny little woman, not really petite. No, she has these cute 'love handles' on her hips, that have been crying out for me to touch and squeeze. Esme never had 'love handles' as a human, she was much too active and thin.

Though I haven't seen them before my eyes, I can tell from the way they round out from her blouse, that Donna has very nice breasts. From the looks of them, I'm willing to bet they are a C cup. I'm smiling to myself as I think 'Yes, a C cup. C for Carlisle.' They will be mine to touch, one day.

Ugh, look at me, I feel like a dirty old man thinking of Donna like an object, not a person with feelings. No, Donna is more than beautiful eyes, nice curvy body, and voluptuous breasts. She is kind, loving, funny, and much more selfless than Esme could ever be.

I was so surprised last night, when Donna asked me to not be afraid to talk to her about my divorce or anything else troubling me. Then she surprised me again when she asked me to hold her while she slept. It was as if she trusted me to be honest with her. I felt serenity holding her so close to my body like that and it was nothing sexual, just two souls content with each other. I haven't felt serenity in years, maybe a few decades ago before Esme started distancing herself from me.

I begin to start feeling irritable the moment my mind shifts to Donna and how she turned my existence towards uncharted territory. I turn onto the paved road that leads to the driveway. The lights in the mansion are on as I pull into the garage. I growl to myself, my body wants to go back to Donna. But I can't, not now, maybe tomorrow... I don't know.

**Jasper's POV**

I'm enjoying this beautiful evening, reading a nice romance novel I found in Carlisle's study. Speaking of the devil! He storms through the front door into the mansion. I send him a wave of calm and it hits him like a ton of bricks. He drops himself on the couch next to me and I sigh looking over at the patriarch of the coven. What got his feathers ruffled up?

"Care to tell me 'bout it while you an' I's go for a l_ong_ hunt? Don't know what that girl is doin' to ya, but she's got your emotions goin' crazy." I close the book and place it on the coffee table to read later. Carlisle leans his head back looking up and sighs.

"Jasper, I don't know what to do. She makes me feel young again, you know, my 23-year-old self again," he runs a hand through his hair, making the blond hair stand on end haphazardly. "I know nothing about Donna, yet I feel like I've known her for years." I give a bemused laugh. He nods in shame looking down at his folded hands in his lap. "I want to court her, but I'm afraid I'm going to make the wrong move and scare her away. Come to think of it, the last time I courted was with Esme in 1920 something, before we were married." Whoa! I hold up a hand to signal to him to stop talking. There is too much fear in the air around me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa buddy! Hold your breeches!" I laugh softly. "First off, calm down. Second, I'm-a gonna half to teach ya some modern day phrases. Hate to break it to ya."

"Fine, I'm calm now," Carlisle gives me a scowl just like the one Alice gives me when I take her credit card away from her. "Are you calling me old?"

I give him a pointed look.

"Fine then, tell me how this whole 'dating' business works. It's obvious I know nothing!" Carlisle bellows, making air quotations at the word 'dating.' I send him a wave of calm.

"Let's get outside and hunting first. You tell ole Jasper everything 'bout Donna that ya know and I'll tell ya what the next step is gonna be for ya. You need to take my advise and take this slowly though, Carlisle. Can't be jumping no guns, ya hear me?" Carlisle nods and rubs his hands over his pants in a human habit. "Now what ya say to us heading down the valley? Think I saw some deer down yonder thereabouts yesterday."

"Sounds good to me," Carlisle smiles and we both make a run for it out the back porch and into the Vermont woods.

**Carlisle's POV**

The wind in my face calms my nerves as I run deeper and deeper into the woods, with Jasper keeping up only a few feet behind me.

"She has dark blue eyes, deeper than the ocean. She is exactly 5 feet tall and a little chubby, but in the most adorable way. Her family moved here 5 years ago after she graduated from college. Country music is her favorite music genre next to classical. She loves to have milk in her coffee. Her favorite wine is merlot. She prefers thin crust to regular crust pizza. She is allergic to latex and tobacco smoke makes her asthmatic." I say all at once, not loosing my breath as I keep running.

"Are you talkin' 'bout Donna? How do you know all of this about her?" Jasper asks, so I slow down so he can keep up with me.

"She told me today, after work, while I checked her ankle and we had dinner together," I smirk and Jasper gives me a good natured laugh.

"But still," my smile broke into a frown again. "How am I supposed to make the next move? What is the next move? Do I ask her out on a date? When is it appropriate for our first kiss? Do I bring her flowers the next time I go to her house or do I wait to give her flowers on our first date? Does she expect me to give her flowers?" I keep rambling on and on until I feel a heavy weight push me and I go flying to the ground with a _**THUD**_ in the grass.

"What was that for?" I ask with a deep breath looking up at Jasper, who is laughing at me. "Ha! I knew it! You're _Twitterpatted!_ You are in _looooove!_" Jasper points his index finger at my chest and over emphasizes the word love in jest. "You love Don-_na_!" He says in a sing-song voice, obviously trying to irritate me.

"Stop it!" I scowl, he is right though.

"Awe," Jasper coos at me. "You can't deny it bro! 'Cause if you didn't, you'd be still on your feet and not your bum right now, now wouldya?" Jasper smirks with his arms folded across his chest, looking down at me. I groan.

"Whatever."

"First off, you need to spend a little more time with Donna on a 'friends only' basis. But you have to feel the atmosphere, test the water, around the two of ya. Know when you think she is ready for something romantic." We start walking slowly at a human pace.

"Take her hand in yours and see how long it takes for her to give you a positive reaction. Caress her knuckles with your thumb, and wait for an audible sigh or gasp. Most women around Donna's age like their hand caressed liked that." He gave me a sly look, "and she will really like it if you kiss her hand." I let out a quiet laugh.

"Now here's one of the important steps that needs to be taken," Jasper gives me a lecturing look. "Once you've made Donna very comfortable in your company and you want to show Donna you respect her, you need to ask her daddy for permission," he pauses both verbally and physically. We stopped walking.

"Now you can ask her mother, if asking her would be more comfortable. But y'all are more likely to gain her daddy's trust and respect for you two together if you ask him first. That's the way us southern gentlemen gain our lady's trust, ya' know," Jasper says the last part in a proud southern voice.

"And," I try to get my thoughts in and Jasper nods to let me continue. "Is this when I ask Mr. or Mrs. Garofano if I may have their permission to court, or date, their beautiful daughter?" I ask with hesitancy in my voice. Jasper laughs and I'm not sure if he is mocking me.

"If we were back in the 16th century, maybe," he gives me a smile in pity. "This is where you need to work on your wording. Up until you were with Esme at the very beginning of your relationship, _courting_ was the right term used," he sighs. "Nowadays, unless you want Donna and her parents to be suspicious of us, you especially, then you should use the term _dating_ with Donna and her parents." We stop again after we walked a little more.

"So," Jasper turns me so we are facing each other. "After formalities, you will say something like," he gives me a look as if I'm the father in this example. "'Mr. Garofano, I have the deepest respect for you, Mrs. Garofano, and your daughter, Donna. I want to keep this respect mutual by formally asking you, Sir, for your permission to date your daughter." Jasper said with confidence and a wide smile looking up at me. All the confidence and poise that I've gained over the past centuries, suddenly feel like they are gone in this moment.

"Jasper, I don't know if I can... I," I whisper as doubt in myself washes over me.

"Why not, _Doctor_ Cullen?!" Jasper's voice booms in the air, startling me slightly. "Carlisle, you need to get your shit together!" Jasper points his index finger at my chest. He knows, and I don't need to say it. I'm a _coward_ when it comes to Donna. I'm all confident one moment and the next, I'm afraid she will reject me.

"Even though I want to take the next big step and kiss Donna, I'm scared out of my mind to move on," I take a deep breath. "From Esme." Jasper takes a breath and sighs while giving me a friendly pat on my shoulder.

"I know you're scared and I'll be there for you every step of the way when you need help. You will get through this. Esme bruised your soul badly, she did the worst possible thing by not telling you anything, and that was very unfair for you," Jasper looks me in the eyes. "You deserve a woman who will treat you with respect, and give you unconditional love and emotional support that will last forever, Carlisle. If Donna really is your true mate, I'm willing to bet she will give you everything you deserve and much more."

I watch Jasper, listening to every word that he says. I feel a wave of forlornness takes over me, I know it is from Jasper. My body decides to break down as tears well up inside. Jasper gives me a brotherly hug, allowing me to sob venomous tears on his shoulder. _I'll get though this. I'll stay strong for Donna, for my self control._ I just need to let out these tears of bad energy that have been flowing in me for way too long.

We continue on our hunt for the night. I manage to take down two deer and a moose, while Jasper takes down three deer. Sated and satisfied we both run back to the mansion an hour before sunrise.

* * *

**A/N:** Many of you readers must have been wondering where I've been! Well for starters, on November 20, I was in NYC to support Carlisle himself, Mr. Peter Facinelli, as he was signing autographs for his new comic book series "_Protocol Orphans_." I worked with Peter on his movie, "Loosies" a few years ago, so I came to surprise him. I was surprised as well when he remembered my name and pulled me into a hug.

As you can imagine, I was in shock for a few days after that... Hence the reason for my lack of an update up until now!

I strive on reviews. So please review and/or comment on this chapter.


End file.
